The Past Revisited
by babyliss12
Summary: What if Sam was there, the night that Deeks had shot his father? Sam and his fiancée Michelle move in over the road to the Brandel family in the weeks before Deeks shot his father and are there to witness the before, during and aftermath of the event that changed his life. No NCIS team, just Sam and Deeks. AU, deeks is 11 and Sam is 23 and still in the SEALS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again readers. First I just wanted to say that I have not forgotten about old enemy, new problem the next chapter for that will be up once I finish the last little bit, which should be very soon.**

**This is very very very AU, so you have been warned. This is just a little something that I thought of late at night and the plot bunnies are not leaving me alone until I write this. Like I said very AU but give it a chance.**

**Sam is still a navy seal in this story and is 12 years older than Deeks in this making Sam 23 in this story. I know that is not the real age difference but to make this story work, I had to change the age. Sam is on leave from the seals and I know that he might not get this much time off but AU. Also Michelle is not CIA**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing or I would not make anyone wait for season 5**

**I do not have a beta and any mistakes are my own**

**This story will contain the abuse of a minor because it's a story about Deeks' childhood and that was not a happy time**

_**Summary- **__**what if Sam was there, the night that Deeks had shot his father. Sam and his fiancée Michelle move in over the road to the Brandel family in the weeks before deeks shot his father and are there to witness the before, during and aftermath of the event that changed his life.**_

Sam sighed and stretched his back out, after placing yet another box onto the floor of the house that he now shared with his beautiful fiancée, Michelle. He watched as she moved round the living room checking on each of the boxes that he had brought in from the car. He rolled his shoulder again to try and relieve some of the tension from it, and winced and the movement pulled at the stitches.

Michelle noticed the wince and immediately moved over, while pulling the painkillers, the doctor had prescribed, from her pocket and gently pushed them into Sam's hand.

"Maybe you should take a break honey, it's not like the house is going anywhere. We can finish up later" Michelle pulled Sam gently towards the couch, which the movers had brought in earlier along with some of the heavier furniture that had gone in a separate van and all that was left now were the smaller boxes that had fit in their own car. Sam allowed himself he flop down on the couch and moaned happily when he felt Michelle gently massage his shoulder.

"Do we need to change the dressings again?" Michelle asked and Sam thought about it before saying "no I think it should be okay, it's just a bit sore"

Michelle huffed at that and stood up again, pacing in front of Sam "well it wouldn't be sore, if you hadn't been shot" She stopped pacing and glared at Sam "you couldn't just ask for leave like a normal person, you had to get medical leave because you got shot" Michelle sunk back down on the couch next to Sam and buried her head in her hands. Sam could tell by the way that her shoulders were shaking that she was crying. Sam leaned over and pulled Michelle under his arm and hugged her tight to his body.

"You could have died" Michelle choked out. Sam just decided to let her let it out and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

After a few minutes Michelle calmed down and sat up. "I'm going to make a cup of tea with a lot of sugar; do you think you could find the mugs from the car?"

"Yeah sure, let's get the unpacking done so we can make our reservations later"

Michelle smiled and walked towards the kitchen, Sam took that as he cue to hunt down the mugs. Wandering slowly towards the car, Sam took a second to take in the neighbourhood; it was a Saturday so he was expecting to see kids running round but he only saw one kid at the house directly opposite his. The boy was lying on his back tossing a ball up and down. From what Sam could see the boy had longish blond hair and seemed smallish and skinny but he would place the boy's age at around 10 maybe 11.

As Sam reached the car, the ball the boy was playing with bounced towards his feet. He glanced up surprised and saw the boy still standing on his side of the road. When he saw that Sam was looking, he dropped his gaze and darted across the road, stopping just down the pavement from Sam.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to it just got away from me"

Sam frowned taking in the kid now that he had a better view. His hair was halfway towards his shoulders and slightly dirty, just like the shirt he was wearing that seemed too long and too big for his small, skinny frame. The only thing that stood out in his face, were his big deep ocean blue eyes that still had that childhood spark of mischief but there was also worry in his eyes, almost as if he was worried about what Sam might do. What made Sam look harder though was the bright fresh bruise on his jaw and the remnants of a black eye that looked about a week old.

"That's okay kid, nothing got hurt" Sam paused before scooping up the ball and tossing it back to the boy, who caught it easily "I'm Sam Hanna, just moving in, as you can probably tell"

The boy let out a small smile "Martin Brandel, lived there all my life"

Sam offered his hand out and as Martin went to take it there was a yell from his house. Martin flinched and turned his back on Sam. Sam glanced up as well and saw a middle aged man with the same blond hair as Martin leaning out of the door. He had a beer can in his hand and was yelling for his son to come back to the house.

"I should go" Martin whispered before running back to his house. Sam watched as just when Martin reached the door, his father grabbed him roughly and almost threw him into the house, before slamming the door hard.

Just as Sam turned back to his car, a bit of movement caught his eye at the upstairs window, he glanced up and squinted against the midday sun and saw a women, who must be Martins mother, but as he raised a hand in a wave, Michelle called to him asking about the mugs and by the time he turned back round after replying the women was gone.

…xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox….

_Later that evening_

Sam and Michelle walked back to their new house after having their first evening out in a very long time. Sam had gotten the cab driver to drop them off at the beach and from there they had walked home.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Mrs. Hanna" Sam told Michelle

"No problem Mr Hanna, thank you for being a wonderful husband" Michelle pulled on Sam's hand and spun her round to face her before leaning up and planting a playful kiss on his lips.

Sam tugged her faster down the pavement towards their house. They were almost there when the door to the house opposite, which Sam quickly remembered was Martins, banged open allowing the artificial light to flood the road, joining the light of the moon and the small light the street lamps gave off. Yelling and jeering could be heard inside and moments later, a small skinny boy ran from the house and blew past them running down the road in the direction that the Hanna's had just come from.

The silhouette of the women Sam had earlier seen at the window, moved out onto the porch, her eyes trained on the figure of her son disappearing round the corner. She opened her mouth to call after him but was beaten to it by her husband

"Martin you get you worthless arse back here, right now or you get locked out for the night" Now that didn't seem to be much of a threat but Sam knew that the evenings could still get very cold regardless of the fact that it was LA.

When Martin failed to come back after a minute, Mr Brandel turned to pull his wife back into the house. It was then that he noticed Sam and Michelle, standing outside their house.

"Silly kid overreacted that's all" He drunkenly slurred his words and pulled Mrs Brandel back into the house, shutting the door firmly behind them.

Sam turned to Michelle but before he could say anything she was pushing him in the direction that Martin had run. "Go, find him and bring him back to ours, he can stay with us for the night" Sam nodded and kissed his wife

"You're a brilliant person" he told her, before kissing her again. With that he turned and jogged down the street.

Once Sam turned the corner, looking for Martin became harder. He had a head start, he knew the area very well and there was no moon so Sam was relying on the flickering street lamps. The road was a straight quick route to the beach. He figured that would be his best bet at finding Martin.

Once at the beach Sam looked around before seeing the Santa Monica pier just down the beach, as he headed towards it he jogged past a couple and his ears picked up some of what they were talking about.

"… Looked so scared, should we have tried to help?"

"Not sure, the way he was running"

"Should we call the cops?" Knowing that he was on the right track, Sam quickly stopped to ask if Martin had headed to the pier before running on. According to the couple, Martin had been bleeding and Sam was beginning to put together a picture of what might have happened and it didn't look good.

As he stopped at the entrance to the pier, he spotted some tracks on the beach. They were small enough to be Martins and they went underneath the pier. If someone wasn't looking for you, Sam guessed it would be a pretty good hiding place. Sam slowly headed down and he saw small flecks of what looked like blood standing out against the pale white grains of sand. When he got closer he heard muffled crying and he saw the silhouette of a young boy in the moonlight.

Martin tensed as he sat down and shifted away, curling tighter into himself and hiccupping slightly as he tried to bring himself in control of his tears.

"Hey" Sam greeted, he waited but there was no reply apart from muffled sniffing. The sound made Sam want to put his arms around the boy but he figured that was the last thing he should do considering the circumstances. He studied the ocean in front of him and watched as the moons reflection danced across the waves, he felt calmer and Sam understood why Martin would come here when he was upset.

"Why did you follow me" Martins voice was soft and so quiet that Sam almost missed it.

"Because I wanted to make sure you were okay" Sam shifted his body so that he was sitting cross legged in front of Martin. His head was tucked into his chest and his legs where pulled tight against his body. It was impossible to tell where the blood, that Sam had seen, had come from. "And my wife is making her famous hot cocoa and I was wondering if you wanted some."

For the first time Martin looked up and Sam barley stifled a gasp. His nose was bloody and possibly broken, his cheeks were covered in shallow mostly superficial looking cuts and he had a split lip. Sam reached for a packet of tissues that he kept in his back pocket and gently placed one against Martins nose. Martin jerked away for a second but after realising that Sam meant no harm; he allowed the tissue to be placed once again on his nose.

"Hot cocoa sounds nice but I can't go home" he whispered and looked away. Sam's heart was actually breaking just from the look on this young boy's face.

"You can spend the night at mine and then I can sort this out, you won't ever have to get hurt again" Sam told him but by the way Martin jerked away, Sam knew he had gone too far.

"Wh…what…what do you mean, n…no one hu..hurts me. I should g...go" Martin scooted further away and pushed himself to his feet, defiance suddenly showing in his young face. The tissue lay instantly forgotten between the two of them.

"Where are you going to go? I heard your father as well you did, you can't go back home"

Martin's eyebrows got tighter together and he drew himself up to his full height as he glared at Sam. "It's not like I'm really locked out, my mum well let me back in and it's not like anything happened, I fell and cried and my father doesn't like it when I cry. He says crying is for girls and I'm not a girl so I shouldn't cry."

Sam raised an eyebrow and started unbuttoning the top buttons on his shirt and pushed his left shoulder sleeve down, revealing the stark white bandages that stood out in contrast to his dark skin.

Martins eyes grow wider and his mouth opened in a little gasp.

"I got this while fighting in well… that's classified. But the point is that when this happened, I cried. Crying is not just something that's okay for girls to do; I mean I probably cry more than my wife cries"

Martins face seemed disbelieving "really?"

"Sure" Sam moved forward a little bit in order to give Martin a new tissue but when he did Martin stepped back and away from Sam. Sam paused and simply held his hand out to Martin instead.

After a few seconds he reached out and took the tissue before placing it gently under his nose in order to try and stem the bleeding. "Thank you"

Sam shifted his body back to face the sea and after a minute he felt Martin sit down next to him. Sam said nothing and waited until the boy was ready to speak.

"I should go home; my mum will be worried about me"

"Are you sure you don't want hot cocoa or anything…?" Sam tried again. He felt like he should help this boy stay away from that house but at the same time he admired Martin, a little bit, for wanting to go back for his mothers sake, not caring what might happen to him if he went back.

"No, but thank you" Martin stood up and drew in a deep breath as if trying to prepare himself for going back.

"No problem, kid. Anytime, you hear me? Anytime you need it, my house is open for you"

Martin nodded and they walked back in complete silence. Arriving back at their houses, Sam turned to Martin and told him goodnight. As he turned his back on the boy to walk up to his own house, he felt something crash into his lower body. Startled he looked down and saw Martin clinging on.

"You know, my mum and Ray call me Marty. Only people I like can call me that and I want you to call me Marty as well." The voice was slightly muffled by Sam's jeans but Sam still knew what Martin, no Marty was trying to tell him. Before he could reply, Marty tore himself away and ran across the road to his house. Instead of trying the front door, Marty jumped over the gate that Sam assumed led to the back garden.

As he walked up to his house, Sam reflected on his day. A new house, new neighbourhood, new neighbours and a new person, that had wormed his way into Sam's heart. Before he even knocked, Michelle had flung the door open and was looking past him. Looking for Marty, with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands, her face fell when she didn't see him.

"What happened? Where is he?" Michelle used her free hand to tug Sam inside the house and push him towards the kitchen, which was the only room in the house that was finished and ready for use.

Sam flopped down at the kitchen table and gratefully took a sip at the cocoa that was placed in front of him. He started telling Michelle what had happened down at the beach and what his suspicions were about Mr Brandel.

Michelle moved round and started giving Sam and neck rub "you did what you could. We can just keep trying, he's not alone anymore. Let's go to bed Sam, we can talk more in the morning"

Sam nodded and followed his wife upstairs, his thoughts the entire time on the skinny scrawny kid across the road.

….xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox…

Over the next few weeks the Hanna family tried everything they could think off to keep Marty away from his house when he was not at school. They need help sorting through their old stuff; Michelle needed someone to help with the shopping when Sam couldn't, They were thinking about getting a pet and wanted to make sure that it would be fine around children.

The offers would extend to Danielle, Marty's mother as well. Michelle and Danielle became quite good friends and began spending more time with the Hanna's. Because of that Marty would end up there a lot as well.

Sometimes they would come with new bruises and injuries and even a few times they didn't come at all. Those days left Michelle and Sam worried for days, until Danielle and Marty turned up again, not mentioning anything about what had happened or where they had been. But no matter what they tried, neither mother nor son wanted to come clean and say what was really happening inside the house and without them admitting anything there wasn't that much that Sam or Michelle could do.

After a few weeks, Sam wondered how long this would go on for before either the Brandel's told or they would get a worse injury then a few bruises or cracked ribs and concussions. Sam dreaded to think what he would do if Marty or Danielle got seriously injured.

Like any other time when his leave was nearly finished, Sam felt sorrow but this time it was not just for leaving Michelle. No it was leaving Marty and Danielle as well. It was clear that Marty was also dreading Sam leaving, when he first mentioned it Marty disappeared for two days and every time the conversation headed that way, Marty would either leave or find a way to change the conversation.

Sam was hoping that while he was on tour was that Michelle would still be able to keep Danielle and Marty safe but he was still wishing that they would change their mind about telling the police before he left.

Three weeks after the Hanna's moved in, Sam wish came true but not in the way that he expected it to.

**Reviews are love and I would love to know how you feel about this idea. Should I go on or scrap the story, altogether. I know sam might be a bit OCC but that's just how I need him to be. Sorry if there are any mistakes, just let me know**

**Babyliss12 xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**First I would like to say that I'm slightly overwhelmed by the response that I have got for this, and because of that this chapter is being written nice and quick for you**

**Thank you for all your reviews **___**jmlane1966**_** the snot beating is coming rest assured I have not forgotten about that. Also thanks to **

_**Callen37**_

_**Sweet lu**_

_**Ncislaaddict123**_

_**Blue dogs rock**_

_**Sarah1000**_

_**Susan l grabon**_

_**Guest**_

_**Gemini girl 96**_

_**Fanficlover**_

**I am glad that your all enjoying it, so here we go chapter 2**

**Disclaimer – if I owned season 5 would be here already**

**I have no beta so any mistakes are my own, if you see any big ones please let me know. Warning there will be some bad language in this chapter**

The day started out like any other. Marty went to school, Danielle and Michelle went to work and Sam went to have his physical evaluation to make sure that his shoulder was healed enough for him to return to the SEALs. Sam was gone for most of day, so when school ended and Marty bounded up the steps to the Hanna's front door, it was Michelle that opened it wide and brought Deeks in for his after school snack. It was an arrangement that Michelle and Danielle had come up with, that way Marty never had to be at home when his mom was still at work.

That part of the afternoon passed without incident and soon Danielle was home and the two headed across the road to their own home, despite the feeling that the Hanna's felt more like their home now.

The afternoon faded towards evening and soon the sun was setting over another normal day in Los Angeles, night descended and so began a not normal night.

….xoxoxoxoxoxoxo …..

_Marty POV_

When he arrived home that evening, he was quick to notice the absence of his father. Instead of making him feel better though Marty knew that when his father eventually did get home, he would be roaring drunk, even worse than normal. Already smarting from the fall he'd had at school, courtesy of some seniors that had caught him on the way home, Marty made a sandwich for himself and his mother before leaving for his room. The best case scenario was that he'd be so drunk, that he would pass out in the living room and the evening would pass without any new injuries.

Just as usual, his thoughts turned to Sam. It was his birthday next week and Marty had been saving for something good to get him. Reaching under his mattress and past the gun that Ray had given him in case his father ever actually tried to kill him but Marty knew he would only ever use it in order to save his mother; he pulled out the photo frame, with the picture of Sam and Michelle inside. On one of his trips to the house, he had noticed that they didn't have any new photos of them in their new house and so he had managed to get one of them during a food fight n the kitchen, when they were both completely lost in the moment. Once he had the photo, his mother had then helped him get a frame and all that was left now was to wrap it and wait for Sam's birthday BBQ that also counted as his going away party. Putting the present carefully away, Marty washed up and curled up in bed with his book.

When the door slammed shut several hours later, Marty realised that he had fallen asleep. He was just about to drift back to sleep, when he heard his mothers cry of pain and the sound of something shattering. His stomach twisted and he realised that it was what Sam called his gut feeling when something wasn't quite right. He knew something wasn't right and so he quietly headed for the stairs and slid down them, being careful not to make a sound.

What he saw was the typical scene for a night in the Brandel family house. His mother was lying on the floor surrounded by the remnants of a vase. She was holding the side of her head and when she saw Marty standing at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes widened slightly. Marty saw his mother shake her head as well and Marty almost turned to go back up the stairs when his father turned and saw him.

"Ahh…hic…Martin so…hic…good to see…hic…you" the slurring was normal, but there was a look in his father's eyes that sent chills down Marty's spine. "Come down here, sssoo I can get a look at you" Before Marty moved away and quicker than a drunken man could have moved, his father was holding his arm in a vice like grip and pulling him toward the centre of the room and under the light.

Gordon (aka Mr Brandel) grabbed Marty's chin in a bruising grip and turned his head left and right. For Marty it was like staring in the mirror, his father had the same blond hair and blue eyes but thank God that he never acted like his father, despite being one of his main worries for when he was older.

His father unfortunately seemed to be sobering up "You know every…hic… day I have to…hic… look at you… and you know…hic…what I see? I see a…hic…worthless little shit, who…hic… can't do anything right" With every few words Gordon would shake his son and with the ending word in the sentence, he shoved Marty hard and he fell to the floor, landing next to Danielle and landing on the broken vase pieces. At hearing her Son's cry of pain, Danielle pushed herself onto her knees and moved in front of Marty to act as a shield.

"Please Gordon, stop this" she climbed to her feet and caught Gordon's hand to pull him to the other side of the room. Gordon stuck out though, backhanded Danielle and caused to fall on the coffee table which collapsed under her weight. Gordon stumbled over to her and kicked her hard in the ribs and stomach. After a few kicks and when Danielle's cries quieted, Gordon turned to his son, who was still trying to pick himself up off the floor, and kicked him flat in the chest causing Marty to fall back down and cry out when he felt something crack in his chest.

Marty crawled backwards in an attempt to get away from his father but it was slow going and he didn't manage to get very far before his father was on him again. Fists started raining down on him, the chest, the head, and the stomach and back, nothing was spared in the attack. Just as Marty's vision was starting to darken around the edges he heard a yell in the background and the fists stopped and all was silent for a few short seconds before his mother was yelling at him to go, get out of the house. As he blinked to try and clear his vision he realised that the problem was the steady stream of blood rolling down his forehead from the cut caused by something. It could either have been a bit of glass or from the onslaught of punches. When is vision finally cleared he saw his mother on his father's back, trying to keep him occupied while all the time screaming at Marty to run.

In Marty's eyes he knew if he left and waited for the police to arrive, his mother could die. He knew the only person he could get, who would offer immediate help was Sam. If he was quick he could be back in under a minute. As he started to limp towards the door, his father gave an enraged yell and managed to get Danielle of his back. He threw her into the wall and stared to choke her. Marty knew that there was no time to go and get Sam and that he had to take action now if he wanted to save his mother. He looked around frantically and spotted an empty beer bottle lying forgotten on the floor behind the couch. He grabbed it and moved to his father's back, reaching up as high as he could and managed to slam the bottle down on his father's upper back.

Cursing, Gordon let go of Danielle and spun to face Marty. The terror was evident on his face and in one punch fresh blood exploded from his face and his nose broke. Stumbling back clutching his nose Marty turned tails and ran as fast as he could towards and then up the stairs. He could hear his father just behind him as he reached the landing and swung into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Grabbing the closest thing that he could reach, Marty moved his chair under the door handle. It wouldn't hold but it would defiantly slow his father down.

Throwing his mattress off the bed he noticed the gun was not where he left it, just as the door to his room opened revealing his father standing there with a shotgun in hand.

Marty dove under the bed and started quickly searching through his sheets that had also fallen off the bed, for any sign of the gun. His father made his way noisily across the room.

"Marty…hic… oh Marty come out, come out…hic…where ever you are" He sounded more sober but Marty knew different, his father was just good at hiding it. He noticed that his father's foot nudged Sam's birthday present, scowling at it his father raised the butt of the shotgun and rammed it down of the photo frame; the glass broke and tore the photo. Gordon glared at it and kicked it away

"Stupid interfering idiot, why would anyone want to help you Martin, you're a useless waste of space"

With tears filling his eyes as he finally located and grabbed the gun, a fleeting thought crossed Marty's mind. Why hadn't anybody called the police over the noise? They had been called for less, so why not this time and also Sam had said he would protect him, so where was he? He must be able to hear the yelling. All of those thoughts flew from Marty's head as suddenly his father's face appeared under the bed and grabbed his ankle. Marty screamed as his abused body was dragged back into the room, the movement jarring his most likely broken ribs and rubbing at the cuts on his torso. His father pulled him to his feet and reached for the gun, Marty held on and they both fought for control. Eventfully Marty managed to win and aimed the gun towards his father.

"You won't shoot, you don't have it in you to kill me" Gordon leered, taking a step forward raising his own gun as he did

Taking a steadying breath, Marty squeezed the trigger just as his father did the same. The force pushed Marty back a step, a step that he no longer had room for because he was at the top of the stairs. He felt the rush of air as the bullet shot past his face leaving a burning trail across his cheek. As he fell backwards, he saw his father rear back, clutching his shoulder, falling to the ground and staying there. His shoulders hit the steps and forcefully turned his head to the side, where he could see the trail of destruction left by his father and at the end of it he knew his mother was lying, possibly very badly injured or maybe dead. He heard a crack somewhere in his body and felt a rush of pain and his last thought was that he hoped Sam wasn't the one to find his body before it all went blank and he knew no more.

….xoxoxoxoxoxoxo…..

_Sam POV_

Arriving home after the physical exam, all Sam wanted to do was sleep but first he had to go through Michelle who had made it her own personal mission to make sure he ate his own body weight in food before doing any sleeping. Of course this only made him more exhausted and he fell into bed that night and was asleep in minutes. It never occurred to him that he should have gone to see Marty just to check that he was okay.

He woke briefly when Michelle slid into bed next to him but he was asleep again in seconds.

When he woke the next time, he was at first unaware of what caused him to wake up. He glanced at Michelle to find her sleeping soundly and nothing out of place in the room. He was just about to drift off when he heard it. A yell, it sounded close by and must have been what woke him. Standing up and moving to the window, he tried to place where the yell must have come from when he heard another one. He froze when he realised where it come from. Marty's house.

He ran back over to the bed and pulled open the bedside cabinet and got out the gun that he kept in there and also the spare pair of handcuffs that Michelle swore would come in handy one day. Despite it all he chuckled, looks like they would. At least they weren't the furry leopard print ones that Marty had picked up when they were buying them at the store, the young boy saying that they'd go well with Sam's skin tone and also wouldn't chafe his wrists. Sam chuckle again before shaking his head to try to clear it and get himself focused. He gently shook Michelle awake.

"Sam… what are you doing? What's going on?"

"I heard something over at Marty's house, it didn't sound good" That got Michelle's attention, as did the gunshot that suddenly sounded in the night air, closely followed by a second and more screaming. Michelle bolted upright and pushed Sam with all her strength and then grabbing her cell phone from the bedside table.

"Go, go now Sam. I'll call the police and get them here. GO"

That was all the prompting that Sam needed and he ran through the house as fast as he could. Although it only took about a minute to get to the Brandel house across the road, it felt like years and all he could think about was hoping that he was not too late.

Reaching the door, Sam kicked it open and cautiously entered the house, his gaze swept over the hall and rested on the still small, still too skinny body of Martin Brandel lying at the bottom of the stairs looking like death warmed over. There was a small hand gun not far from his out stretched hand and as he neared Marty he heard a groan from above. Whipping the gun up, the light touched on the body of Gordon Brandel halfway up the stairs with blood covering his shoulder and a shotgun in hand.

"Drop the gun Mr Brandel" Sam ordered

"He…hic… shot me, I'm not the...hic… one at fault here, it was all him" Gordon was waving the shot gun around and then aimed it back at Marty. "I should shoot him…hic… and save myself the money…hic… on the medical bills" He muttered to himself. He nodded and raised the shotgun in order to get a better aim. That was all Sam needed and he fired a shot into Gordon's leg causing the man to slip down the rest of the stairs. Sam kicked away the shot gun and pulled out the handcuffs and placing them non to gently on Brandel's wrists.

"Ow ow, hey…hic… easy man, hey I didn't…hic… do anything…hic… hey stop" he was silenced when Sam shoved him into the wall and landed a punch on his jaw and another to his chest.

"Shut up before I do something I'll really regret" Moving away from Brandel he turned to Marty and checked his pulse, letting out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding when he felt one. It was a little too fast and a little thready but it was a pulse and that meant Marty was alive. His hands ghosted over Marty's body but he was afraid to move him just in case he had spinal injuries or he did anything that could cause him anymore pain. Looking around he couldn't see Danielle anywhere which meant she could be further into the house, but he didn't want to leave Marty alone with his father, despite having two bullet wounds, because Marty was still unconscious. He hoped Michelle had also called an ambulance as well as the police. While Sam was debating whether or not to leave Marty and go and find Danielle, he could hear sirens approaching in the distance and knew that help was coming.

Sam turned his gaze around to check on Brandel, to make sure that he hadn't bled to death and saw that the man was still where he'd left him and was watching Sam and Marty intently. Sam would have been content to leave him there but he noticed the growing puddle of blood that was under Brandel. Looking round for a quick and easy solution Sam saw a couple of tea towels just inside the kitchen on the counter. Grabbing them he went to tie them around the bullet holes and was surprised when he was met with no resistance. Sam's nose wrinkled when it smelt the alcohol on the man's body and breath and tried not to inhale deeply. Standing up he noticed that Gordon was still watching Marty with a frown and that his fingers were twitching and forming a fist; Sam took a deep breath and punched Brandel in the shoulder wound that Marty had caused, he then aimed a kick at the wound in his leg. This caused both to start bleeding again but Sam knew that Brandel was in no danger of bleeding out, not with the sirens coming ever closer with each passing minute.

"Hey. I wasn't…hic… doing anything" Brandel protested, crying out in pain when Sam punched him in the jaw again. Sam then dragged Brandel round so that he was facing the corner.

"Yeah, well from now on you don't talk or look at Marty"

"And if I…hic…" Brandel was cut off by Sam smashing his head into the wall, causing him to fall unconscious. Sam pulled Brandel's head back by his hair and started to push it forward again when he heard a gasp from the door. Startled he dropped Gordon's head and looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of Michelle as she crossed over into the house, cell phone still in hand , and took in the scene in front of her.

"Michelle, hey you with me" Sam walked over to his fiancée and put his hands on her shoulder. "I need you to help me. You need to find Danielle, I can't leave Brandel alone. Can you do that for me?"

After a few seconds Michelle nodded, quickly pausing to smooth Marty's hair away from his face and gently kiss his forehead, before moving towards the living room at the back of the house. As she disappeared from view, around the corner, Sam heard the squeals of cars rapidly breaking outside and the next second police detectives were swarming the house. The sounds of detectives clearing the house of any potential threats met Sam's ears, as everything moved in a blur around him. Several detectives were checking Brandel over and realised that he was in need of medical attention but was also the most likely reason for them being called to the house.

"My name is Sam Hanna, I live across the road, my wife is checking for Danielle and this is her son Marty. I heard the gun shots and came over, found Mr Brandel about shoot Marty. I'm a navy seal and a friend of Danielle and Marty." Sam quickly explained to detective Williams, who come over to check on Marty.

"I got him, go and find you wife. The paramedics are just coming; I'll make sure that someone rides with him to the hospital"

Sam stood and turned back to the detective "I want to ride with him to the hospital, please let me know when they're leaving?"

The detective chewed his lip "you know him well?"

"Yes very" Sam was almost pleading now

"Okay then, it might do him good if he wakes up with a familiar face"

Sam smiled his thanks and headed through the house to find Michelle. He found her trying to comfort and keep awake Danielle, who was lying by the wall. She was covered in cuts, had a bleeding head wound, and there was bruising already starting to form on her neck. Those were just the injuries Sam could see, Danielle probably had more internal injuries which would be worse for her health than just the injures that Sam could see.

"It's okay Danielle, it's over now. You're safe and so is Marty but you need to stay awake. Danielle, stay awake…please…Danielle? DANIELLE" Michelle was yelling now and then was being brushed aside by the paramedics, who stared urgently working on her to keep her alive.

The medical jargon was lost on both of them but it didn't sound good. Sam felt a presence behind him and turned to see detective Williams.

"They're getting ready to move Marty, if you still want to go…?"

Sam turned to Michelle who nodded "You go with Marty, I'll go with Danielle and I'll meet you at the hospital" Sam pulled Michelle into a bone crushing hug and whispered in here ears the words they'd waited for "It's over now Michelle, he can't hurt them anymore"

**Woo another chapter done. This wasn't where I wanted to end it, but I didn't want the chapter to get to long. If the chapters get to long the story will be over so quickly. **

**In the next chapter there will be a surprise visit from someone on the team who offers a helping hand, any guesses?**

**Reviews are love and who doesn't love, love. Any mistakes or comments just let me know, I'm very open to advice.**

**Until next time readers…**

**Babyliss12 xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

The past Visited chapter 3

**First off sorry for the wait, my brain had decided that I needed to have some writers block. **

**Thanks to all those that reviewed and added those story and me to their following and favs lists. **

**Now keep in mind, I am not a doctor or have any plans to study medicine in the future, I would never be able to handle the blood. Any injuries come from medical websites and any other information will be made up or what I think would happen. I do watch some medical TV shows but they are based in England so it might be different for Los Angeles. I am English and writing about America so excuse any mistakes. **

**Now without further a due, the chapter. Enjoy.**

The brief pause and feeling of relief when he saw Michelle was gone, when he sat in the ambulance alongside the still unconscious Marty. In the whole time that Sam had known him, Marty had never been still. He was always moving, always full of energy that never seemed to run out. To see him so still and pale was shocking to Sam and he was hoping that Marty would be back to normal soon.

He gripped Marty's hand tight after checking with the EMT that nothing was wrong with his hand in order to avoid causing Marty any more pain. They were hurtling through the streets to pacific beach medical which was the closet hospital with a trauma centre that would be able to take two high risk patients at quick notice. Despite knowing that the journey could have only taken at most 5 minutes, it felt more like five years to Sam. The EMT was bustling round the gurney to keep Marty in a stable condition. His hand ghosted up and down his body to check for any broken bones and stopped and his chest. He lightly pushed down and grimaced.

"He defiantly has some broken ribs and his left leg in broken" he muttered to himself and noted it down on Marty's patient form. He turned back to the young boy and had to swallow hard to keep his emotions in check. He had seen a lot in his 15 years as an EMT but he had never seen such injures on someone so young that hadn't been involved in a car crash. The thought of someone harming his own young boys in such a way was unthinkable. He took a deep breath and continued his examination, steadying himself as the ambulance turned a corner sharply.

He reached for an antiseptic wipe and started cleaning the cuts, which covered Marty's face and arms, using a pair of tweezers for the little pieces of glass still stuck in some of them and carefully avoiding the obviously broken nose.

"How far out are we?" he called out to the driver.

"A few minutes" the answer came back.

Sam tightened his grip on Marty's hand and muttered reassurances to him. This was not meant to happen. Marty was meant to be a normal kid, having fun with other boys, surfing all day and pretending that girls were still icky when deep down certain…feelings were coming around. Sam smiled slightly at the thought of an older Marty Deeks; he would have no trouble getting a girl, not with his baby blues and the blonde scruffy surfer hair. A groan brought Sam back to the present and he glanced down in surprise. Marty was stirring and managed to push his eyes open with obvious effort. He blinked a few times and his gaze moved around the ambulance and on the EMT before settling on Sam.

Sam smiled down encouragingly but was met with a blank look and the smile quickly vanished.

"Marty, it's me Sam. It's okay the police have your father and you and your mum will never have to go back with him ever again." The blank look was still there and it scared Sam. It scared him more than when he got shot and watched his friends die around him. More than the time he was buried alive and his friend gave his life so that Sam could live. It scared him because whatever was going on inside Marty's head might not be able to be fixed with a dose of morphine and a couple of bandages.

Marty remained unresponsive up until the time when they arrived at the hospital and Marty slipped back unconscious. Once inside the hospital Marty was rushed away into one of the trauma rooms so that they could find out a better idea of all the things that were wrong.

Sam was given a form and taken to a relative's room to wait. There was no one else in there and asked that Michelle be brought here when she arrived with Danielle. Flopping down in one of the chairs, Sam nearly slid straight off because of the material the chair was made off. Quickly righting himself and checking that no one had seen that, Sam turned back to the form in his hand. Making a start on the questions he was stopped after the first 5 because he had no idea about the answers.

Did Marty have any allergies? Sam didn't know, Marty had never mentioned anything but that wasn't to mean that he wasn't. Was there any prior injuries that may affect the treatment of this current injury? Again Sam had no idea, he was willing to bet there would be but he couldn't say for sure because again it was hard to tell because Marty never gave anything away when he was hurt. Sighing he gave the other questions a cursory glance and then cast the form aside, rubbing his head to try and ease the rapidly forming headache from the nights events. His hand ached slightly from where he had punched Gordon. His anger grew again from just thinking about the man and he stood up and started pacing to try and calm down. But it wasn't until Michelle arrived a few minutes later also carrying form that Sam forgot about what he was planning to do if he saw Gordon and focussed on his wife who looked like she was barely holding it together.

He quickly crossed the room and pulled Michelle into a hug, no letting go until he felt Michelle start to pull back. Cupping here face he wiped away the tears that were falling and gave her a gentle- it'll be okay- smile. Sam took her by the shoulders and guided her to the chairs, a smile breaking out when she slid down a little bit as well. Michelle let out a giggle and that started Sam off and soon the two of them were laughing like idiots. After a while it broke down into small chuckles and soon died out all together.

"What happens now Sam?" Michelle asked

"Well I suppose we wait and…" He trailed off when he saw Michelle shaking her head.

"No, no, no I mean with Danielle and Marty. Danielle didn't wake up in the ambulance and the EMT sounded worried, what happens if she…? What will happen to Marty? Is Gordon going to be able to get away with this?"

"Whoa, slow down honey. Firstly Danielle is going to be fine; you know how tough she is. There is no way in hell that Gordon is going to be able to get away with what he has done and Marty is going to be fine. You just have to trust them to be strong." Sam didn't mention the blank look that Marty had had when he had awoken in the ambulance.

"I suppose your right but I hate this waiting, I just want them to be better and never get hurt again."

Sam said nothing just pulled Michelle towards him, resting her head on his shoulder, and settled in to wait.

...…..xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox…

_Marty POV_

The first thing Marty recognised when he came to was that someone was holding his hand. It was too big to be his mothers and there was no way it was going to be his father's so Marty drew a blank on who it could be. He struggled to open his eyes and when he did he was rewarded with a bright light. Looking around he saw what must be an EMT and so he must be in an ambulance. He had only been in one once, when Ray had been wiped out by a wave and his surf board hit him on the head hard enough to knock him out. When the lifeguard helped Marty pull him ashore, he called an ambulance. After he got home, his father had locked him in his room for the weekend with no food. His father. Broken memories started to come back and Marty realised with horror that he had shot his own father. He was a murderer. He was going to end up in a juvenile detention centre and then maybe prison.

His gaze focussed on a muscled African American man who he didn't recognise. That must be the detective assigned to watch him. When he saw that Marty was awake he spoke but Marty could not hear him over the roaring in his ears. His mouth wouldn't work to ask about his mother. He was stuck and it was only a matter of time before something happened that he couldn't stop. Thankfully darkness started to appear at the edge of his vision and when the EMT touched a specifically hurt place, he allowed the darkness to wash over him and carry him away.

….….xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox….

_Danielle POV_

When Gordon got home, I knew tonight would be bad. I just hoped that Marty would stay upstairs and Gordon would pass out before he could hurt Marty. He lurched towards me and I put my hands up to stop his advancements. It did no good, just like most nights, and he pushed me to the side, causing me to lose my balance and fall onto that god awful vase from my mother, causing it to break. Some of the pieces dug into my face and a cry of pain escaped my lips. Gordon stopped walking towards the kitchen and turned back to me. He stopped and leered over me. I pushed myself up and out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of movement. Marty. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs. When he saw me looking, he moved slightly closer but I stopped him with a desperate shake of my head. Gordon caught the movement and turned to Marty, moving across the room and pulling Marty into the middle of the room, under the light. He grabbed Marty's chin and when he spoke it was with a pronounced drunken slur, shaking Marty every few words before pushing him roughly away from him, causing Marty to land in the shattered pieces of vase. His cry roused me from my thoughts and I moved forward in front of my son and tried to reason with Gordon, just like I did every time. Just like always it didn't work and he simply tried to move round me. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him away but he backhanded me, causing me to fall onto the coffee table. It broke and I felt the fresh wet blood start running down my arm. I didn't have time to check how bad it was though because I felt a sharp pain in my side and back. I cried out and attempted to wiggle away but one particularly hard kick caused a cracking noise from my chest and darkness washed over me. I knew I must have been unaware for only a few minutes because Marty and Gordon were still only a few feet from me. I blinked away the mist I saw Gordon heavily kicking and punching Marty and for a second I saw red. Moving purely on adrenaline and love, I moved rapidly across the room and pounced on Gordon's back. My plan worked, Gordon's attention was now on me and not Marty, who I started yelling at to run. He was sluggish to respond which sent fear through my heart but soon he was heading towards the door. Gordon let out an enraged yell and managed to throw me off and into the wall. The blow to the head caused my vision to blur and my stomach to turn and before I could fight back or respond, Gordon started choking me. My vision blurred even more and the world started to go dark around the edges. My last thoughts were solely concerned with Marty. I wanted him to have a good life after I was gone, he deserved it. Not the life that I had given him full of violence and hate from one of the people that were meant to always protect him. Even I had failed that, I had failed to keep him safe. I felt a white hot pain emit from my neck and my world faded away. The last thing I heard was a yell of anger and a cry on pain before I knew nothing at all.

As I floated in a pain free cloud, I could have thought I heard a load high pitched wailing noise and the sound of Michelle. I floated closer to the surface and pushed through the intense waves of pain that just kept coming. My eyes opened only slightly but I could hear much more clearly now. Michelle was talking about Marty, he was safe. That was all I needed to hear in order to float back into the painless world of unconsciousness, Marty was safe and I knew he would be well looked after and loved.

….xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox…..

_Sam POV_

It seemed like an endless age before a doctor came to see us. The nurses had come and gone, offering tea and tutting at the badly filled in forms. None of them had any information and as time went on the sense of dread in my stomach become worse and worse. All that I wanted now, was to find out how Marty and Danielle were. At the moment I was helpless. Sam was so used to being able to all that he could, in order to help the people around him but now he was being stopped by a set of double doors. Michelle had long since fallen asleep and Sam tenderly pushed some hair away that had fallen across her face, leaning down and planting a kisson her forehead. Sam glanced out the window and saw the first parts of dawn breaking over the horizon. Dawn had always been Marty's favourite time of the day and Sam's also. Being a seal had meant that getting up early had be ingrained into his body and so he ended up doing his run down by the beach and that was where Marty went to surf. After his run and Marty's surf they would go for breakfast and if Sam was honest that had been the part that he was going to miss the most when he was away. There were only faint signs of dawn showing but there was enough there to light the sky in a light pink and it showed to Sam that it had been less than twelve hours since the whole thing had begun. Less than twelve hours since his life had changed.

The sound of the double doors opening and the slight clearing of a throat pulled Sam from his thoughts and as he turned he saw a doctor standing there with a tired expression on his face.

"Danielle and Martin Deeks" he called out, looking straight at Sam since there was no one left in the waiting room. Sam stepped forward and stood in front of the doctor.

"Are they okay" that was the only question that Sam could think to ask at that time.

The doctor didn't answer straight away, causing a stab of pain to hit his chest. The doctor took a deep breath and started talking.

"Firstly my name is Doctor Almore and I was the person that was working mainly on Mrs Deeks, my colleague will be through in a minute and he was working on master Deeks. Right now Danielle is in a stable condition but I'm going to keep her in ICU for the rest of the day to make sure that she will have the support around her if her condition deteriorates. Her injuries were severe. Mrs Deeks has sustained shallow cuts to her face and back including several deeper ones on her back and round to her sides that caused mild blood loss and needed stitches to close. Also she has several broken and cracked ribs which we have wrapped up to stop them moving around a lot and to help them mend. Mrs Deeks also has a linear fracture on the back of her skull which has also come with a moderate concussion. This should heal nicely in time baring any complications and she should have no lasting neurological damage coming from that injury."

He paused for breath and seemed to consider his next words carefully "If any neurological damage does come about it will be because of an oxygen deficiency to her brain and also compressed blood flow to her brain."

"This is the injury that I'm most concerned about. Because of the bruising around her neck, I'm presuming that she had been strangled" Doctor Almore stopped and looked to Sam for confirmation.

Sam nodded "That's what it looked like when I got there and with the husband I wouldn't put it past the bastard to do that."

Doctor Almore nodded "yes I thought so but I didn't want to say something was when it wasn't. Now the reason that I am more concerned with the neck injury is because it caused a fracture in the hyoid bone. Because of this we have placed her in a medically induced coma and a ventilator in order to help her to heal in her own time. The strangulation has caused heavy bruising and swelling around the neck and it would be very painful for her and so that's why we have the induced coma. We have also have started her on a blood transfusion to replace what she had lost and a course on antibiotics to combat any form of infection that might come about."

Sam took a deep breath, in order to process the information that he had just been given.

"Will she recover?" Sam asked with trepidation about the answer.

"I believe so, with time and plenty of help, I believe that she will be able to make a full recovery. Now if you will excuse me, it has been a long night and I'm going to home to catch forty winks and be back to check on my patients at around midday. If you have any questions please see Dr Marlowe who treated Martin Deeks and will be along shortly to update you about his condition."

Sam thanked the doctor, shook his hand and watched as he walked away and into a door marked Staff Only.

Sam walked back over towards Michelle and gently shook her awake. "Michelle sweetie wake up, the doctor came by with news about Danielle."

Michelle blinked sleepily up at him, rubbed her eyes and then sat up, yawning. The yawn broke up her sentence and caused Sam to give one of his first real smiles in hours.

"What…yawn…did he say?" she asked.

Sam recounted what he had learnt from the doctor and the sat back down next to Michelle. The waiting began anew. Since they were not family, they would not be able to visit Danielle while she is the ICU. _At least, Sam thought, it would not be too long until they find out about Marty because of what Doctor Almore said. _

Sam was right; it was only a matter of minutes until Doctor Marlowe came out of the double doors. Like Dr Almore before him, Dr Marlow looked exhausted and his weary face was lined with brown hair but had grey highlights at it, signalling the fact that he was ageing. Once again the doctor called out Marty's name but then walked straight to Sam and Michelle. He started to give them a run down on what injuries Marty had sustained at the hands of his father. The list was long and Sam found himself unable to keep up with what the doctor was saying. Bits and pieces made its way through the fog coating his mind.

"Lucky the bullet missed…glancing head wound…broken rib, punctured his lung…repaired but on ventilator…due to the fall…caused an SCI…unsure of severity…wait for swelling to decrease…blow to head caused a cerebral edema… glancing bullet wound didn't help matters…had to relive pressure…coma…low chances…I'm sorry."

At that moment Sam snapped back to attention and called to the retreating doctor.

"Wait" Sam paused, unable to get the words out "can we see him or…"

"Well considering that you are not family and he is in the ICU under normal circumstances I would say no but just this once. That boy needs someone who cares right now; it might be his only chance" Dr Almore nodded as if confirming his decision to himself before speaking again.

"Yes follow me then" he said before turning back towards the double doors. Sam and Michelle hurried to keep up with him. Sam put his arm around Michelle and pulled her close as they went past endless beds of the wounded people that the LA night had brought in. The people in the beds had varying injuries and most were awake and laughing with friends and family surrounding them. The thought of Marty all alone made Sam walk faster.

When they reached the ICU and were standing outside of Marty's room did the doctor stop and turn to face them.

"I will warn you, he will look bad so please prepare yourself" After receiving nods the doctor spoke again "I'll be back to check on Marty later, when we move his mother into the same room. Being ICU we normally don't but considering the circumstances and the fact that the room if plenty big enough to house the two of them"

Sam thanked him and they watched as he walked away, down the corridor and out of sight. Just as Sam was about to speak to Michelle, in order to reassure her but she beat him to it.

"Listen Sam we can stand outside and talk about how hard this could be on us or we can go in there and support that boy who is actually going through it." With that Michelle turned and marched straight into the room, holding the door open and gesturing with her head for Sam, _to get in there right now_. Biting back a grin Sam walked in and all traces of a smile dropped off his face in a heartbeat.

Marty was lying still and pale in the middle of the bed with various wires running into him, a big white bandage covered his head and the skin that Sam could see was covered in bruises and little cuts that had already started to heal over. His left leg was wrapped in a thick cast and was raised above the bed in order to immobilise it. There was no movement and the only sound was that of the heart monitor telling the occupants of the room that Marty's heart continued to beat, true and strong. Sam crossed the room and sat down heavily the chair next to the bed and in his peripheral vision he saw Michelle do the same in the chair on the other side. She grabbed his hand, held on tight and raised it to her lips to give it a tender kiss, before she used her over hand to lovingly push some hair back off Marty's face, being mindful of the bandage and numerous cuts not to mention his nose.

Sam lost count of how long they sat there just watching Marty and being lost in their own thoughts with no words being passed. It was only when Sam heard a loud growling noise coming from Michelle's side of the bed did he look up and realise how much time had passed. It was nearly ten o'clock in the morning and he realised that the growling noise was Michelle's stomach protesting the lack of breakfast. Rising he walked round and gently pulled on Michelle's shoulders. Michelle shook her head and turned round to face her husband.

"I know what you're going to say and I'm not going to leave Marty here all alone"

"Michelle, don't be silly. Marty would want you to make sure that your okay and are taking care of yourself. You've been awake half the night and you haven't eaten anything. Let's go home for a while and get some rest, a bite to eat and a change of clothes and then come back"

Michelle shook her head again and Sam was considering picking her up when the decision was made for them. Doctor Almore entered the room, followed by Doctor Marlowe. Behind them were many nurses and a hospital bed, with an occupant that Sam could only just make out. It was Danielle but Sam could not see much else about her condition.

"Hello again" Doctor Almore greeted them "Now I hate to do this but I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a while so that we can get Danielle settled and run a few tests to make sure they are both still stable and everything is progressing well."

Michelle looked unsure but nodded to the doctor and wearily stood up. Before she started leaving she turned to face Dr Marlowe.

"Is he any better? And what about Danielle, how is she?"

The doctor scanned the machines around Marty's bed and at his chart that several nurses had added too since they had been sitting there.

"It seems as if his vital levels are a little better than last time, which is a very good thing. As for Danielle her vitals have also remained steady and no new problems have arisen"

Comforted by his words, both Sam and Michelle felt better about leaving. The journey home passed in a blur similar to the one Sam experienced on the way to the hospital. Soon home, both Hanna's collapsed into bed and before long they were both lost in the world of sleep.

….xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox…

When Sam next woke up, he did not quite know why he did until he remembered suddenly the horrific nightmare he had just had. It had been of the night before, except this time he was unable to reach Marty until it was too late.

Knowing that he would be unable to return to sleep, Sam checked the clock and saw that it was barely noon and pushed himself out of bed. He checked the other side of the bed and saw that he had managed not to wake up Michelle. Grabbing a change of shirt, Sam made his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Sam looked out the front window and his gaze fell upon the house opposite. The police tape was still intact and a few police members were wandering around. Finishing his coffee, Sam slipped his feet into his shoes and headed across the road. After explaining that he wanted a few of Marty's things for the hospital room, one of them escorted him in, in order to make sure what he was choosing was not considered to be evidence. Walking through the house Sam tried to keep his emotions in check and walked faster. Marty's room was just as bad. The bed covers thrown across the bed, the mattress sideways and a photo frame lay broken in the middle of the room. He could see that it was a picture of himself and Michelle in it. After checking with the detective, Sam picked it up and carefully moved the glass off. Turning it over he noticed something written on back of the frame.

_To Sam, happy birthday and thank you, you better come back in one piece or else love from Marty._

Sam felt tears prick the corners of his eyes and he quickly blinked them away. Grabbing some of Marty's comic books and action figures he hastily left the house that brought so much sadness.

…..xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox….

_Hospital: Marty and Danielle's room._

_The lone figure stood at the door, not going in but just standing there observing the room and its two unconscious occupants. After hearing about the event, the women had felt that she simply had to keep an eye on the aftermath and that meant visiting. While the mother was expected to make a quicker recovery, she was not out of danger and the young boy was very much in danger from the injuries. Knowing that if she stayed longer a nurse would come by or the navy seal and or his wife turned up, the women turned away and walked along the corridor away from the room. She was going to make a call about the father that had been involved but before she could, her phone rang._

"_Henrietta Lang" she answered as she left the hospital and headed to the car waiting. There was more to this story than she was able to find out and further research would be needed but it was for sure that Hetty would be keeping an eye on two people now. The navy seal and the boy. One day she would make her presence known and hopefully that would be soon._

**My goodness that was long but after a long wait I think you needed that. I know it wasn't the best but it was more of a filler chapter than anything else.**

**Like always reviews are love and well love is lovely**

**Babyliss12 xxxxx**


End file.
